Just Two Words
by youbettago
Summary: Just a lemony one shot from a word prompt. Whisper. Audible. Safari. : Enjoy!


_**A/N~ I had a word prompt from a friend and this little dity came out. Just a little one shot of lemon. Take it how you will. ;)  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Whisper**

**Audibly**

**Safari**

**

* * *

  
**

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

_Yes._ "Maybe."

"Maybe?" He stooped in close to whisper into my ear, "Little girl, don't you know the intense pleasures I intend to bring you tonight? I'd think you'd want to let me in your hotel room."

Such a cocky son of a bitch, that one.

I shivered as he trailed a finger down my cheek and jaw, continuing down my neck to the skin exposed by my fluffy hotel robe.

"Just because you bought me a couple of drinks downstairs, I'm supposed to open up my room to you?" Of course I was going to, but he didn't need to know that just yet. _I'll just make him work a little harder for it_. I fought hard to keep the smile from my lips as I heard him stifle a giggle before straightening up to look me in the eyes.

His hand reached out to the terry cloth tie around my waist, pulling it untied and revealing me in nothing but a pink and black satin nightie. Staring at my satin-clad body, he said "Entirely too many clothes and too many words. No. More. Words."

And then his mouth was on me.

Amidst the flurry of open mouthed kisses and licking and nibbling he managed to make it through the door way and wrap himself around me as he closed us in together. It was like in the movies when the sexual tension just gets to be too much for the main characters and they practically fly at each other. We were all hands, all mouths, and all whispers as he led us to the fluffy king sized bed and threw me down on it.

Looking up at the smirk that played on his face was one of the hottest things I'd ever had the pleasure of witnessing. He was so damn sexy as he undid his belt, his eyes never leaving mine as if to say "Yes, what I'm unwrapping is all for you…". I _so_ wanted what he was about to give me.

As he unzipped and pushed his dark jeans to the floor, my mouth watered. My eyes lowered from his gaze to take in the package he would be delivering to me shortly. I'm sure the delight was dancing in my eyes as I licked my lips since I heard a soft snicker coming from the half naked giant in front of me.

He pulled at the hem of his shirt, lifting it swiftly and gracefully over his head and tossed it away at the far recesses of the hotel suite. I had the brief hope that it would remain lost forever so that he'd have to walk around shirtless for me to ogle.

Sitting up on my knees to appreciate his fully naked form, I shrugged my shoulders out of the robe and let it pool around me on the bed. His warm hands came to rest on my smooth thighs and then he began to trail them up and under my pink satin.

Instinctively, my hands wrapped around his neck and brought his face to my own for another series of searing kisses; these a bit more paced than the fevered ones at the front door.

His hands found their way to my hips and his fingers fanned out; no doubt searching for the panties I wasn't wearing. Awareness dawned on him and a growl of approval rumbled through his heavenly chest. Those same hands made their way around to firmly grab my ass and pull me to him at the edge of the bed as his mouth once again made its way down my neck and chest.

As his lips hovered above my satin-covered nipple I shivered with anticipation. His breath alone caused the soft bud to harden and a smile graced his lips as he closed the distance and suckled it gently through the fabric.

Stifling the moan that threatened to escape me, I threaded my hands through his gorgeous blond hair and pulled him in closer as his mouth-led safari continued across the plains of my torso. As I closed my eyes, shutting out yet another of my senses, the feeling of his mouth on me intensified. A hot trail was left across me as he gently leaned me back to lie down and enjoy the ride. _Literally._

Once on my back, his hands bunched my nightgown up just under my breasts, exposing the smooth skin of my stomach. The next feeling I had was a slightly rough one as he rubbed his cheek on my trembling tummy, marking his territory like a cat would.

When I felt the warm wetness at my belly button, swirling around it, my heart rate quickened again as I prepared for what I was about to receive.

_He had better not tease me. _

------

I fought hard to keep my breathing quiet and even as I took in the beautiful woman spread out before me. It had been my rule not to talk, hadn't it? _Idiot._ It took all I had not to say what was on my mind the moment my tongue made contact with the smooth skin below her belly button. God, her scent was intoxicating! There would be no teasing this one, not tonight. I was far too hungry for her delicious honey.

I smoothed a hand over her stomach as I gave her a long and slow lick over the glistening honeypot of her sex. Closing my eyes to savor the flavor, I listened to her breathing hitch as my tongue parted her lips and found her most sensitive of places.

I felt her tiny hands thread into my hair once again and pull slightly in the most wicked of ways as I delved deeper into her deliciousness.

Soon, her curvaceous hips were bucking up from the bed and my hand on her stomach was doing nothing for keeping her still so I did what I do best; I got her off. Increasing the pace of my tongue, I plunged two fingers into her dripping wetness until my stroke caught her g spot and sent her rocketing to the moon.

_Goddamn_. My girl can follow directions. Her body may have been screaming but her voice was quiet, just as I had instructed, as she reached her hands into the air to grab at whatever stars she was surely seeing. It was simply beautiful as she came, hard. I lazily licked up all her juices as her breathing evened back out.

Once she had calmed down again, I stalked my way up her listless body on the bed. Everyone one of her bones must have felt like rubber at that instant as she looked so completely relaxed, but I had one decidedly UN rubber bone for her.

Gently, I parted her legs and settled in between them as I sat up on my knees. My hands ran under those exquisite thighs of hers and pulled them up until my cock was at her entrance, just a little farther and I'd be in the promised land.

Slowly and silently, I watched as her hands moved to her perfect breasts and began to knead the tender flesh. It was so hot, I could do nothing other than push myself deep inside her and grips her hips, pulling her onto me.

A noiseless moan escaped her lips. Her mouth open in a perfect 'o' shape and her head lolling about on the soft sheets was beyond enthralling. No matter how hot looking down at our joined bodies would be, I found I couldn't take my eyes off her face.

As I began to pump into her hot and tight flesh, her expression changed and a smile formed on her mouth. One hand found it's way up her perfectly lick-able neck, along the side of her face and straight into her hair, pulling at it gently as the smile continued to play at her lips. The other hand remained on the soft satin of her nightgown, squeezing the breast below and pinching the nipple.

I concentrated on her face, listening intently to the sounds between us. Our breathing, the sheets rustling... It was all I could hear aside from my own heartbeat pounding in my ears. She looked so exquisite lying beneath me touching herself, I almost broke my own rule for the evening and told her just how beautiful she was. No, I would not be the one to do it.. I wanted to make her scream in ecstasy.

Bringing one hand up, I continued my languid pace in and out of her as I began to rub her most delicate nub. A slight gasp escaped her as she continued to touch and caress herself in a more frenzied manner. I matched her pace and quickened my thrusts. Fuck, she was heaven to be with.

I watched her face intently and just when I thought she was about to break our vow of silence, she called an audible.

I watched as her eyes snapped open, locking to my gaze. With a speed I can't even begin to understand, she had disentangled herself from me and brought her face to my crotch. When her mouth took my hard cock in, I nearly lost it.

"Oh fuuuuuccckkkk..." I let out as her hot mouth worked me better than any other ever had.

Just as quickly as it had began, it ended. She sat up immediately, giving me a death glare. Clearly, she was unhappy I had spoken.

As she pushed me down on my back, I couldn't help but smile. I loved a woman who liked to take charge. The look on her face told me I would pay for my little outburst, and I couldn't have been more excited to do so.

As she straddled my hips, her fingernails raked down my shoulders and chest, leaving small red welts in their wake. The slight sting was nothing compared to the erotic pleasure it bought me as I watched her sit up to position herself above my aching cock. I could feel my tip grazing at her entrance, pushing in slightly as she shifted. Her hands found their way to my chest and she pinched my nipples as she looked down at me. She was teasing me now, moving ever so slightly to create that lovely friction with the head of my cock against her clit. I had to fight the urge to thrust up into her hot and wet core. This was her show, I had to let her do as she wished.

Suddenly, she squeezed at my chest and thrust down, taking every inch of my aching cock into her core. I fought to contain the groan as I she encased me. She was hot, she was wet and she was oh so tight. The trifecta of 'make me cum' if ever there was one.

All on their own, my hands moved to her pliant breasts. As she rode me up and down, the lacy hem of her night gown brushed against my hips adding yet another sensation to enjoy. She sat up straight and moved her hands to her own hair, holding it up off her neck as I watched her hips move in a sultry motion. She was a vision as she rode me, changing her pace frequently and tantalizing me with her eyes closed and her tongue licking her lips. A beam of moonlight cast perfectly in through the open draperies, illuminating her in blue light. It was that single vision of her that had me ready to burst.

I grabbed at her soft hips, pulling her into me. She took the hint, grinding into me and creating a wonderful friction for self as my cock hit that special place inside of her. She leaned down, her face next to mine and I turned towards her, breathing on that lovely neck of hers. Keeping one hand on her hip, the other came up her smooth back to her hair. I laced my hand through, then grabbed a handful and pulled back with care, yet firmly. It was then that I began thrusting my hips up to meet hers, showing her just how much I loved the feel of her around me.

As I kept my hold on her gorgeous locks my mouth went to her exposed neck. I suckled the tender flesh and as I felt her begin to clench around me I had the overwhelming urge to mark her. I sucked harder at the tender flesh, and her hips seemed to respond to my branding. Her pace quickened but I just kept on sucking and pulling, not wanting to deprive her of what was sure to be a sweet release.

Suddenly I felt it. My own release was here, and there was no way I could stop it. I took one last draw at her neck and released a noiseless cry into the night as my arms wrapped around her tiny frame. Her own orgasm rocked her as she clawed at my shoulders, pulling me farther into her.

Finally when the aftershocks had faded, she rolled off me and tucked into my side as a contented sigh left her body.

"Enjoy that, did you?" I asked. My own voice sounding so loud after the intense quiet we had shared together.

"Yes I did. Especially since you lost. You know what _that_ means..." Her voice was triumphant.

"Seriously? Do I have to? Really, it was two tiny words..." I tried to weasel my way out, but she was having non of it.

"Ah ah ah! A deals a deal. Now get to it."

When I had made the deal with her, I had expected to win. Now that payment was due.. well, it would have been much better if she had lost.

I strode over to the bag on the dresser and pulled out the soft restraints and blindfold. As I made my way back to the bed and looked at the naked goddess there, a thought flashed across my mind...

_What have I gotten myself into?_

------

FIN

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it!! :D_**

**_A_**


End file.
